


Perfect day

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opisz ich normalny dzień, kiedy są razem w swoim przytulnym gniazdku z daleka od paparazzich itd ;) Dużo słodkości, jakieś całuski, przytulaki :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect day

               Kiedy Louis się przebudził, za oknem było jasno, co było dość miłą odmianą po tylu dniach zrywania się z łóżka w środku nocy, by zdążyć na wywiad, próbę, siłownię czy cokolwiek innego miał zaplanowane w danym dniu. Przymknął powieki z cichym westchnięciem, czując rękę Harry’ego oplatającą go w pasie. Senny uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz, gdy przewrócił się na bok, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało chłopaka. Mógł pospać jeszcze z godzinę lub dwie.

  
***  
  
                Kiedy Louis obudził się po raz drugi, Harry’ego nie było przy jego boku. Louis przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na uchylone drzwi ich sypialni. Z kuchni dobiegał go cichy hałas talerzy i sztućców oraz zachrypnięty głos chłopaka, który podśpiewywał pod nosem. Kilka minut później Harry zamilkł, wchodząc po cichu do sypialni; jego zielone oczy zaiskrzyły, gdy podniósł wzrok z nad niesionej tacy i zauważył Louisa. Miał na sobie czerwone bokserki i rozpiętą białą koszulkę, a jego włosy były wyraźne zmierzwione od snu.  
 - Miałem nadzieję cię obudzić – powiedział, przybierając obrażony głos.  
 - Możemy to powtórzyć – zaproponował Louis, uśmiechając się.  
               Harry przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę, a potem zachichotał i skinął głową, wycofując się z pokoju. Louis również się zaśmiał, przewracając się na bok i naciągając na siebie pościel. Zamknął oczy, gdy usłyszał powolne kroki, ale zadowolony uśmiech nie cciał zejść z jego twarzy. Zacisnął powieki, gdy Harry położył tacę na stoliku nocnym i niecierpliwie czekał na to, aż w końcu usta chłopaka znajdą się na jego policzku. Nie musiał długo czekać; najpierw poczuł kokosowy zapach szamponu, gdy Harry pochylił się nad nim, a potem loki łaskoczące łaodnie jego czoło, aż w końcu Harry pocałował kącik jego ust, chichocząc.  
 - Jesteś takim kiepskim aktorem, Lou! – powiedział, uśmiechając się.  
 - Hej! – zawołał Louis oburzonym głosem, ale Harry uciszył go syzbko, wkładając mu do ust kawałek naleśnika z syropem. – Mm! – Louis oblizał się podpierając się na łokciach. – Śniadanie na słodko?  
\- Tak. – Harry pokiwał głową. – Banany, truskawki, czekolada, bita śmietana… cokolwiek chcesz.  
               Louis przez kilka sekund przesuwał wzrok między tacą z jedzeniem, a twarzą Harry’ego. Przygryzł wargę, przekrzywiając głowę.  
 - Wiesz… chyba wolałabym słodkiego całusa na dzień dobry.  
               Harry roześmiał się, a w jego policzkach pokazały się dołeczki, gdy pochylił się nad Louisem.

  
***  
 _  
\- …zagramy w hopsanki, tak jak co dziennie. Zobacz, jakie to proste. Raz… Dwa… Trzy! No dobra, twoja kolej. Raz… tak, bardzo ładnie! Dwa… Trzy!  
_  -  _Jack_!  
               Louis uśmiechnął się, słysząc ciche pociąganie nosem. Spojrzał w dół, na leżącego na jego klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, którego twarz wydawała się niebieskawa w blasku telewizora, a oczy lśniły od łez.  
 - Haz – szepnął, opierając brodę na głowie chłopaka. – Nie płacz, skarbie.  
 - A-ale… – Głos Harry’ego drżał niebezpiecznie. – Ale Louis, on…  _Hik!_  On umarł!  
               Louis zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując cisnący się na usta uśmiech. Leżeli właśnie na kanapie, starszy chłopak opierał się o podłokietnik, podczas gdy młodszy wtulał się w niego, wpatrzony w „ _Strażników Marzeń”_ , wyświetlanych na ekranie telewizora.  
 - To tylko bajka, Hazza – powiedział łagodnym głosem.  
 - Wiem.. _. hik!_  Ale on poświęcił się dla niej… – Harry odchylił głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa. – Też bym to dla ciebie zrobił.  
               Niebieskie oczy chłopaka zaszkliły się, gdy zobaczył bezgraniczną miłość w zielonych tęczówkach Harry’ego.  
 - Wiem – szepnął, ściskając jego dłoń. – Ja dla ciebie też, Harry.  
  
***  
                Louis wstał ciężko z puchowego dywanu, całując krótko Harry’ego w czoło, który z rozmarzonym uśmiechem wpatrywał się w płomienie, leniwie liżące brzozowe drzewo w kominku.  
 - Zaraz wrócę, skarbie – powiedział, wychodząc z salonu.  
               Kiedy Louis wrócił kilkanaście minut później, niosąc dwa ogromne, parujące kubki, Harry nie siedział już przed kominkiem. Louis musiał zamrugać kilka razy, by odnaleźć sylwetkę swojego chłopaka, stojącego przy odsłoniętym oknie, owiniętego szczelnie kocem w kratę. Uśmiechnął się, odkładając kubki na stolik i podszedł do niego szybko, owijając ramiona wokół Harry’ego.  
 - Pada śnieg – mruknął Harry.  
               Louis przeniósł wzrok na szybę; z granatowego nieba, tańcząc na łagodnym wietrze, opadały płatki śniegu, krząc się w pomarańczowym blasku ulicznych lamp. Harry odwrócił się, uśmiechając się do niego czule i rozkładając ramiona; Louis bez wahania wtulił się w tors chłopaka, chłonąc jego przyjemny zapach i ciepło ciała. Stali tak przez kilka minut, otuleni kocem, wpatrując się w milczeniu w białe drobinki śniegu.  
 - Myślisz czasem o nas…? – spytał cicho Louis. – O tym, jak będzie wyglądała nasza przyszłość?  
 - Nie wiem tego, Lou. – Przyznał Harry. – Wiem tylko, że cokolwiek się nie stanie, będziemy razem. Zawsze i na zawsze, pamiętasz? – dodał, uśmiechając się w włosy niższego chłopaka.  
               Twarz Louisa rozjaśniła się uśmiechem, a oczy zmrużyły się niego, gdy policzki uniosły się wysoko.  
 - Oczywiście, że pamiętam – odpowiedział. – A co ze wspomnieniami, Harry?  
 - Mamy wiele dobrych wspomnień, Lou. A właśnie teraz tworzymy nowe.  
 - Tak? – Louis odchylił głowę, spoglądając na niego.  
 - Tak. – Harry pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się. – Za kilka lat będziesz wspominał… Jak stałeś przy tym oknie… I patrzyłeś na śnieg… I twój chłopak wyszeptał ci do ucha, że cię kocha…  _Kocham cię, Louis_.  
               Louis uśmiechnął się, zaciskając palce na przedramieniu chłopaka.  
 - Chodź, bo kakao wystygnie – powiedział Louis, niechętnie odrywając się od Harry’ego.  
 - Kakao? – W głosie Harry’ego z łatwością można było wyczuć entuzjazm.  
 - Z dodatkowymi piankami dla ciebie, oczywiście.  
 - Naprawdę cię kocham, Lou.

***  
  
               Kiedy kładli się spać, księżyć lśnił jasnym blaskiem, a chodniki Londynu były zasypane cienką warstwą białego puchu. Louis ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku i pokręcił głową, gdy Harry chciał wspiąć się na materac.  
 - Nie ma mowy, skarbie. Dzisiaj twoja kolej, by wyłączyć światło – powiedział słodko.  
               Harry przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie wrócił się i pstryknął przełącznikiem, a potem ostrożnie, po omacku, wracał do łóżka. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i pozwolił, by Louis wtulił się w niego plecami i ułożył dłoń na jego biodrze.  
 - Chciałbym, żeby tak było codziennie – powiedział, muskając nosem odsłoniętą szyję Louisa. – Chciałbym obijać się z tobą w domu, jeść wspólne śniadania, leżeć na kanapie, patrzeć na ogień w kominku… Idealny dzień.  
               Louis westchnął cicho i splótł razem ich palce.  
 - Wiem. Też bym tego chciał, Harry. Ale…  
 - Ale co?  
 - Ale wystarczy mi to, że jestem z tobą codziennie. Nie ważne gdzie, nie ważne jak. Każdy dzień jest idealny, jeśli spędzę go z tobą.


End file.
